


Please be happy for me

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Omega Billy, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Since Billy is an omega Neil to gave him away and Steve gets him. When Steve takes the omega home, he decides he wants to at least make him happy and get him to smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people wanted me to do one more harringrove omega fic, so I thought why not.
> 
> Also in the morning I’m probably look at this and say ‘what the hell did I post?’ Because right now I’m super tired

Billy was shivering and trying to huddle for warmth, he was outside the house, Chain to a peg, almost naked. He only had his underwear on and his necklace.

His eyes were red from crying earlier, he was out here because Neil was planning on selling him. Billy was an omega and being an omega meant you barley had rights, especially in a state like Indiana

Omegas are often seen as weak, vulnerable and property. A family can sell off their omega if they wanted to and they didn't have a say in it either. 

Last week Neil has had enough of him and decided to get rid of him once and for all, Neil was tired of the omega not taking responsibility over his sister, to Neil the omega couldn't do anything right. 

Billy was still shivering but then he heard the door open, it was Max. She had a plate of two slices bread and water. "Um, Neil said you can eat." She says awkwardly. Billy glared and snarled, "no thank you.”

"Billy-"

"No, fucking go away! I don't wanna see you right now!" Max looks at him sadly and sets the plate and water down. "Billy I know this is bad but-"

"You don't know the half of it max, Your a beta and shit like this is never going to happened to you." she doesn't say anything she just turns around and goes back into the house.

Billy sighs and looks down, Billy wouldn't be so angry if max just stayed her room that night a few months ago and maybe none of this would happen. But it wasn't really her fault, Neil is just a shitty father. 

The door opens and he's expecting Max again but it wasn't, it was Neil. "Were you yelling at your sister?" He ask coldly. Billy was absolutely scared. His father did not like an omega like Billy talking to a beta like that. Even if that beta is just a 13 year old.

Billy was too nervous to answer at the moment. 

"Boy speak now!"

"Y-Yes." that answer got Billy kicked hard making him fall back, Neil then put his foot on his chest and started to grind his boot down on Billy's skin. Billy hissed from the pain

"You do not talk that way to her, you're an omega, know your place!" Neil gave him another hard kick and all Billy could do was groan in pain.

Neil starts to go back inside. "Damn omegas." He mumbles. Billy was left laying on the grown in pain and shivering. 

A few hours pass before he saw a familiar car coming near his house. It was a B.M.W. and Billy knew exactly who that belonged to. Steve fucking Harrington.

They were both staring back at each and steve looked like he was in shocked. Steve got out the car and went over to him. "Oh my god, Billy why are you out here and why do you smell....different?”

Billy usually wears a lot of colognes and other scents to hide his real one. Steve gets closer to just to make sure he was smelling this right but Billy almost kicks him. "Get away from me!" 

Steve's sees that boy is very skittish right now so maybe it's best that he doesn't get too close. "Are you an on omega?" Billy only glares then looks down.

"Yes." He grits out. 

Steve was very confused by this, omegas are supposed to be soft spoken, obedient and very shy. Not fighters or rough, loud like Billy. Well there's not too many omegas in Hawkins so he hasn't met enough to know what they're really like. 

Omegas don't have enough rights as it is, so it's no surprise that they're aren't too many in Indiana.

"Billy why are you outside chained up with no clothes on?"  

Billy gives a bitter laugh. "Well now that you know what I am, my old man is giving me away." Steve actually looked shocked to hear this.

"What?!"

"Why the hell are you surprised Harrington? it's not against the law for a family to give away their omega." Well that was true, but when most families sold their omegas, they didn't chain them up and put them outside. 

"Oh my god, Why are they doing it like this?”

"Because...." Billy bite his lip. "I don't know...he hates me." He says sadly. For some reason Steve felt angry about this, it's already bad that omegas are often seen as less but this kind of humiliation was absolutely wrong. 

Steve goes back to his car quickly. "I'll be right back.” Steve shouts and for some reason Billy nods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon steve is back and rushing to the house. He knocks almost frantically. The door opens and the one who answers it, is a man who steve assumes is Billy's father. 

"What is it?" He ask rudely. 

"the omega, how much?" Steve felt absolutely sick from asking that. "$400. are you buying him? you’re a little too young to be buying an omega." He said with a raised brow.

"I'm 18." Steve reaches into his pocket and takes out a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and shows it to Neil. "This is for $600, so it's double for you." 

Neil studies the check to make sure its real and gives a slimy smile. "He's all yours young man, just have to fill out some legal forms." Steve nods and follows him inside.

While they went inside, Billy could not believe what he just fucking heard. Steve Harrington just bought him. Billy doesn't know weather to be angry or relieved. 

In 30 minuets, they're back outside and Neil is un doing the chain. He stands Billy up forcefully and practically shoved him into steve. "Good riddance." Steve walks Billy over to his car.

"Hold on." He says. Steve was walking back over to Neil. "Excuse me sir." When Neil turns around, Steve hits his jaw with a hard fist. The man nearly falls to the ground. "What the fuck!"

"It's law you can sell omegas, not fucking have them outside in the damn cold with no clothes." He growls. Neil glares and growls right back. 

"You and that boy get out of here now." Steve goes back to car where a stunned Billy is waiting for him. They get in and steve starts driving. 

Finally Billy speaks. "You bought me."

"Um, yeah I guess I did."  

The car trip was silent not even the radio was on, both of them didn't really know what to say to each other. Soon steve was pulling up to his house. They both get out and walk to the door. "Will your parents even let me stay?"

Steve nods. "They...like wanted me to have an omega, but right now they're on a two month business trip." 

"Two months?"

"Yeah, they're very busy." Steve unlocks the door and shows him inside. "I'll get you some clothes." 

"Wait. Why the fuck am I here?" Steve looks at him a little funny. "Because I bought you." Billy nearly hisses. "I know that dipshit, but why though?”

"Just because it's not against the law for a family to sell their omega doesn't make it right. Also if they do, they can't put you outside like that's. It’s considered mistreatment."

Billy looked confused by that, it's mistreatment to put an omega outside, but not fucking sell them? “Harrington I can't stay here, are you out of your damn mind!" 

"Billy please calm down-"

"No! I beat your face in, so just dump me somewhere, hell sell me, but don't have me here!" Steve sighs and walks over to Billy. "No. I'm not doing that, now please go sit on the couch and wait until I get you some clothes."

"Listen Harrington-"

"Now." Steve says using his alpha voice. Witch makes Billy look down submissively. Steve regrets using that voice, he doesn't really like using it. Billy nods and goes over to the sofa.

Steve goes upstairs, leaving Billy by himself for a moment. He comes back down stairs with a fresh set of clothes. a white T-shirt and some jeans. He hands them to Billy and watches him put them on.

"Thank you." Billy mumbles.

Steve grabs his keys and starts heading to the door. "Where are you going?”

"Um Nancy and Jonathan wanted to me to hang out with them today. I'm a bit late.” Billy snorted. "Your hanging out with them?"

"Yeah."

"Even though Byers stole your girl from you?" Steve sighs and opens the door. “He didn't steal her and..I just wasn't good enough I guess. There's some food in the fridge and you can watch some T.V. I guess.

With that Steve walks out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was at the mall with Nancy and Jon, they were at the food court eating some food. 

"Steve I'm not mad, but you were a little late meeting us and also how come you bought so many clothes?" While he was with the couple steve stopped at least three clothing stores. 

"Oh, it's for someone else."

"Who?” They both ask. 

"Um I can't really tell you, I'm not sure how you react." Nancy gives him a reassuring look. “I’m sure we can handle it, right?" She ask to Jon who nods. Steve sighs and decides to tell because eventually they might find out anyway.

"You know how it's not against the law to buy or sell omegas?" Nancy made a face at that, she always thought that was a awful thing. "Um Yeah."

"Well I bought one." Nancy and Jon both looked surprised. Steve didn't seem like the type of alpha to do that. "But why and who is it?"

"I just felt like I needed to get him away from his father."

"Okay but still who is he, what's his name. Maybe we can help." Steve shook his head. "Not sure if he wants your help, he barley wants mine. It's billy."

Jon nearly chocked on his drink and Nancy looked startled. "Billy. You mean as in Billy Hargrove? He's a omega? That asshole?"

Steve nods.

"He doesn't seem like the type. Omegas are sweet and caring, kind. Billy is...well he's the opposite. Why did you buy him, he beat you up remember?" 

"Yes I remember Nancy but he looked miserable when I found him, like he wanted to die. I couldn't just do nothing."

"But still if you wanted an omega-"

"This is not about me wanting an omega, I just wanted to get him out of there okay?" They were all silent for a moment. "So what are you going to do now that you have him?" Jon ask

Steve shrugs. "I don't know." 

"I think maybe he should repay you." Nancy suggests. "What?"

"Let him do some chores and earn his keep. It's the least he can do." Steve was considering that, maybe Billy should earn his keep. But the house is usually not too dirty, so there's practically nothing there to clean.

But he says "I guess that can work." Nancy nods. "He's in debt to you steve, remember that." 

Steve nods back. 

When Steve gets back to the house, he goes in and the first thing he smells is food, like homemade cooked food.

He goes to the kitchen and finds Billy stirring a spoon in a pot. "Billy did you cook?" Billy turns around and nods. "Yes and I cleaned out your fridge. You had a lot spoiled shit in there."

"Oh well thank you, but I already ate." He felt bad for saying that when he saw the look of disappointment on Billy's face. “I guess more for me." 

"What did you make?"

"spaghetti and meatballs." Billy grabs a plate and starts the pile the pasta on to it. "Billy?"

"Yeah?”

“there's a guest room upstairs and I got you some more clothes." Billy nods as he sits down to eat.

In the morning steve drove them to school, Billy didn't have his Camaro anymore, witch made him even more miserable. 

"Are you okay?" Steve ask.

"No." Billy says flatly before getting out. Billy heads to the school and goes inside. He searches for his locker, as he looks he hears a light voice call his name.

It was the wheeler chick.

She was coming towards him and she stops. "What the do you want wheeler, shouldn't you be hanging out with your creepy beta." Nancy rolls her eyes. "I just wanted to say it was nice what Steve did for you"

Billy froze.

"What?"

"It was nice that he was able to help you, I really hate those omega laws myself, but I think if you're going to be living with him, you don't hurt him. Also maybe return the favor by maybe helping out, like cleaning and stuff." 

Billy felt fucking enraged. Harrington's fucking big mouth. 

"Mind your own damn business." He grits out and glares. Nancy glares back a little. "All I'm saying is just be greatful, he didn't have to help you know." Fuck her, absolutely fuck her. What the hell did she know.

He shoves her out of his way and walks away from her. 

"You know most omegas are not like you!" Nancy realized she made a mistake and cursed under her breathe and covered her mouth. 

Billy looked at her in disbelief, that she would say that out loud. "Billy I'm sorry I didn't mean to..oh god."

But it was too late. He heard whispers and chattering among the students. Now they all know that tough, bad Billy Hargrove is an omega. 

Billy did not have time to be angry at the female beta. He just decided to rush out of the hallway as fast as he could.  
~~~~~~~~~|

During lunch Billy was outside, smoking some cigarettes he stole from a student's book bag. So far he smoked three. Billy wanted nothing more then to curse out wheeler and maybe set her books on fire. 

Just as he finish the last cigarette, he sees someone coming, it was tommy. "Dude all this time you've been lying to me about being an alpha, what the fuck?"

Billy gives him a look that says. 'You are not worth my damn time' 

"so if your an omega does that mean your someday's bitch too?" Billy felt his fist clenched. 

“Are you some kind of freak omega who thinks they can be an alpha, Well Listen your not. Omegas are meant to be bitches." Billy was counting to ten in his head. 

Tommy stepped closer and trapped Billy with his arms. "You know I do want a extra bitch around, fucking Carol gets a little boring. She's a hot beta. But male omegas are a big prize. If you agree then I'll protect you from any other alpha who might take you." Tommy smirks and tries to look impressive.

At that moment Billy had enough. He reeled his leg back and gave a hard kick to Tommy's crotch. The other boy howled in pain and grabbed his crotch 

But before he can get on his knees Billy grabbed him by the collar and punched him about two times. "Fucking listen to me, knot head. I don't want your pathetic dick and I never will, now you if ever come fucking near me again, I'll break your damn neck." He growls out. Billy gives him one last good punch before pushing him to the ground.

Billy Hargrove wasn't going to be nobody's bitch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school Billy saw Steve talking to Max. He goes over glaring. Max actually looked surprised to see him.

"Billy...are you okay?" Billy rolled his eyes. "Oh so now your concern, didn't seem that way yesterday." Max looked a little guilty. "I didn't really know what to do, but at least steve-"

"At least what? I got sold to steve? I guess I'm just fucking lucky huh?" He was just fuming right now. "Billy?"

"What!" He snapped. "I got your stuff from the house." Billy did not expect that. "You did?" She nods. "Your welcome and please just stay with him okay?” She says this out of genuine concern then she walks off. 

"And you, Why the hell did you tell the wheeler chick I was staying with you?” Steve flinched, he should of kept quiet about that. "Now because of her, everyone knows what I am and fucking tommy, he came to me thinking he could claim me.”

"What?"

"He told me I should be his bitch." Steve actually looked angry at that, tommy has no right to Billy. Steve felt an overwhelm of protectiveness. "Where is he?" He almost growls. 

"Probably at the nurses office, I kicked his ass." Steve felt some satisfaction from hearing that. "Look why don't we go home, Okay. I put your things in the trunk." Billy mumbles a "Whatever." Then gets in the car.

 

When they get to the house, Billy goes to the kitchen and starts looking under the sink. "What are you looking for?" Steve ask. 

"Cleaning products, I need to clean the bathrooms and your attic." Steve didn't say anything he just watched the boy get what he needed and go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later steve was sitting by himself, watching T.V. He was wondering if the younger boy was still cleaning. 

Steve goes inside the kitchen and sees that's it’s cleaner, next he goes upstairs, he checks the bathroom and sees that it’s also cleaner. He goes further down the hallway and almost passes his room. 

Steve stops to look and inside he sees it’s also cleaned. On his bed was Billy, fast asleep. He must of over worked himself and got tired. Steve goes over to him and thinks Billy looks so peaceful right now. 

Steve smiles and pushes a strand of hair out of Billy’s face. “Such good omega.” Steve appreciated that Billy did all that work, but he doesn’t want him to do any more work, he just wants him to rest. 

Steve puts the covers over him and leaves the room. Tomorrow he’s gonna get the omega a reward for his hard work, make him happy. It be nice to see the omega smile. 

In fact that’s going to be his goal, make him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve got up and got dressed, He went downstairs and saw Billy cooking again. He sits at the table and watches billy for a minute before saying "good morning." 

Billy just grunts in acknowledgment and continues to cook. Soon Billy is setting a plate in front of him, a plate of eggs and toast, also he sets down a cup of coffee. 

Then Billy sits down and waits patiently for Steve to finish so they can go to school. Steve notices he doesn't have a plate in front of him. "Where's your plate?"

"I'm not eating."

"Why not?"

"There was only enough eggs for one meal, so just eat." Steve doesn't feel right eating while Billy doesn't. Steve pushes his plate to Billy and the cup of coffee. "Here you eat." But Billy shakes his head. 

"Made it for you, like I'm supposed to do." Steve was confused by that, has Billy made meals before for others and not eat. "Billy it's not you're responsibility to cook for me."

"Yes It is, I have to." Steve sighs. "Billy did your father make you do this type of thing?" Billy glares a little bit. "Why does that matter? just eat." 

"Billy please eat this, I can wait until lunch. I don't want you to get grouchy if you don't eat." Billy clenches his fist and bangs on the table a little. "I'm not one of those omegas who throw a fit because I didn't eat." 

"Well I don't want you starve so please just eat it." Billy scoffs and grabs the fork from Steve's side on the table. "Fucking fine." He stuffs some eggs into his mouth. "There, happy?"

"Yes. So how are you feeling today?"  

"Like I wanna jump off a cliff or something." It's going to take some time for Billy to at least not feel so angry. "Hey after school wanna go to the movies?"

"What for?" Steve shrugs. "To have some fun." Billy only rolls his eyes. "Can't, gonna be busy." 

"Oh." Steve says a little disappointed. "So I was looking through some your stuff that max brought it over and saw a lot of books. I didn't think you like classic novels, witch one your favorite?"

Billy shrugs and nibbles on his toast. "Have you read all of them?" Billy nods. "Would like some more to read? There's a book store not too far." Billy only looks down and stabs his toast with his fork." 

"No, I'm fine with what I have." 

"Are you sure because-" 

"I'm fine." Steve sighs agains and nods. But he makes mental note to go the book store soon and look for books that Billy might like. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At school when it was time for basketball practice, Billy was met with all kind of nonsense. The other boys were cat calling him, making crude and mocking comments at him. 

One even had the audacity to ask Billy why is he playing basketball when he should be in home ec, learning how to be a house wife like other omegas. Billy gave the teammate a punch to the face and threatened everyone in the locker room to shut up or he will start breaking arms. 

They listened and kept quiet. 

During the game he played like his usual self and dominated the court. Billy is omega but he stills plays good. 

Everything was going okay, but at the end of practice, the coach called Billy over. Billy goes over to the coach while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Hargrove, I hate to tell you this...but you're off the team until further notice." Billy looked at the coach as if he was joking. "What?"

"You're off the team, I'm sorry." 

"B-But why?" 

"Well when you sighed up for this, you put alpha on the sign up sheet when you're an omega and I looked at your records. It's a violation to lie about this type of thing. It could put the team at risk."

"At risk!?"

"Yes, you could go into heat in the middle of a game and the team would have to wait for you to be taken care of or get heat sickness while playing." Billy felt like his whole world was crashing down. "N-No please coach, You can't do this to me, I'm sorry I lied but please don't kick me off." 

"I'm sorry Billy, but's that’s the rules." He says while looking at the boy with a little bit of pity. "Go get your stuff and get to your next class." 

"But-"

"Go." The coach says firmly. Billy only nods and starts going to the locker room, feeling like his life is over. 

During lunch, steve was sitting by him making sure he was ok. Steve heard what happened and needed to try to comfort the younger boy in some way, so steve got him lunch, but Billy wasn't eating. 

He was glaring at his tray. "Billy-"

"I do not want to fucking talk right now." Billy growls out. After waiting a few minutes Billy starts to eat a little bit. He angrily chews on a sandwich and says. "You think I can get into home ec or something like that?”

"Why?"

"Because I got kicked off the fucking basketball team, what the hell I'm supposed to do now! I might as well be some house omega if I can’t do stuff an alpha or beta can do without worrying about stupid heats!" Billy throws his sandwich onto the ground in frustration. "It's not fair!" 

Steve winched a little, but then scoots closer to Billy, he cautiously puts both hands on the boy's shoulders and rubs them soothly. He feels Billy relax a little but then tenses. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to help you calm down." Billy growls and pulls away. "Stop that!" He hisses. Steve nods, understanding Billy is too upset for that kind of thing right now. He's seen his dad do it to his mom who was an omega and it helped her relax. Maybe he can try that again later. 

"I'm fucking going outside to smoke." With that Billy gets up from the table and leaves.

 

On his way outside, he goes through the hallway. He’s starting to get out his cigarette and then puts it in his mouth. As he's walking he almost passes a clipboard on the wall. He walks back and takes a look at it. He sees its a sign up sheet for an art class. 

Specifically pottery, he looked all the different names and read the description for the class. He remembers that his mother liked art, especially pottery. He use to do it with her all the time. Billy hesitates before grabbing the pencil on the clipboard and signing his name. Since he doesn't have basketball anymore, he's gotta do something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way back to the house, Billy made Steve stopped at a convenience store.

steve thought billy wanted something for himself and Steve was ready to buy whatever it was, but Billy only collected cleaning products. Billy didn't even let him pay for it, he used the last of his money on it. 

Steve wanted to replace those dreadful products with something nice for Billy like a brand new jacket or a scarf to help keep him warm. 

He watched the omega carry the bags back to car and he mumbles about doing the laundry then the dishes. 

“Anything you want for dinner?" Steve ask the omega when they got home and in the house. "Whatever you want is fine." Billy mumbles. "Just tell me what should we have and I'll start making it." 

"No, that's okay. You don't have to do that." 

"Not do it, so I can just be useless? No thanks." Billy goes to the laundry room and grabs a laundry basket. Then goes upstairs to collect Steve's clothes. Steve sighs sadly and goes to the sofa. He wishes the omega would stop doing all this work and just sit with him to relax, enjoy himself. 

Upstairs Billy got most of Steve's clothes in the basket and put in his own jacket along in there. He went back downstairs to the laundry room and started loading the clothes in the washing machine. 

After starting the machine, Billy goes into the kitchen to start on the dishes from this morning. He puts on some yellow rubber gloves and gets started. 

He pours a good amount of soap on the sponge and starts with the frying pan he used this morning, scrubbing hard to get the scraps of food off of it. 

In a about an hour he was finished. Once his hands were dry, he was goes back to the laundry room. The clothes were done in the wash, now he can start putting them in dryer. After that was done, he decided to just make dinner and then he can have a break. When that break is done, he clean some of the windows and dust a little.

When he's back in the kitchen he goes to the fridge and opens it to start searching for some things he could use to make dinner. There was a pack of chicken breast. He gets to the pantry and sees that there's a box of white rice and a can of mushrooms.

He goes back to fridge and gets out a bag of shredded cheese and the chicken. He can make a chicken casserole out of this stuff. He sets everything on the counter and starts opening the pack of chicken, then gets out different seasonings for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took two hours but he finally got a pan of chicken casserole in the oven. He cleans himself up and goes back into the laundry room. He takes everything out of the dryer and takes it upstairs to Steve's room.

There he folds the clothes up and puts them in the dresser. Billy sighs and sits on the floor when he's done. He's tired and fighting the urge to nap. 

He decides he'll rest for a while and then check on dinner. The omega closes his eyes and soon he's alseep. 

 

When he wakes up, he smells something is burning, it takes him a few seconds to realize what it is. "Shit!" He quickly gets up and runs down stairs to the kitchen. There he sees Steve taking a pan out with a burnt casserole in it. "Um, you kind of forgot about this." 

"No shit Sherlock!" He goes over to it and looks, it's practically chard. He feels so sad and frustrated. Billy spent two hours on that damn dinner and it's ruined. "I'm sorry." He whispers. He thinks he should be, omegas shouldn't mess up things like dinner for an alpha. 

"It's okay, we'll just get take out." Steve shrugs. "No it's not okay." Billy says as his eyes start to get red. "I was supposed to cook dinner and I can't fucking do it right. I can't do anything right." 

"Billy it's not a big deal, please don't stress yourself-"

"Yes it is, you took me in, I'm supposed to do this stuff. I don't wanna be useless burden, I can't, I just can't. What's the point of having me around if I can't do anything. I'm so useless just like he always told me, fucking useless." Billy actually felt tears drip down his cheeks and he sniffs.

"I-I'll start a-again and I'll do it right." He wipes more tears coming down. "Promise, I think there's some more chick-" He was cut off by steve pulling him close and hugging him. 

"No, please relax, okay? I'll take care of dinner. In fact no more chores, just relax for me okay. No chores for tomorrow either." He strokes Billy's hair and kisses his head. "Don't stress yourself okay."

"But-"

"Please Billy, I really want you to be happy here okay, you’re not my servant. So no more chores." It takes Billy a minute before answering. "Okay." Steve smiles and hugs Billy a little tighter. "Great, now would you like pizza or Chinese?"

"P-Pizza."

Steve smiles wider. “Pizza it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, I’m working on the final one right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the last chapter, sorry for any mistakes

It was the weekend and Billy was getting up, he got dressed brushed his teeth then went down stairs. He met Steve in the living room putting on his coat. 

"Morning."

"Morning." Billy mumbles back. "Put on a jacket and some shoes, we're going out for breakfast." 

"I don't feel like eating at the diner." Steve shakes his head. "Taking you to a different restaurant that's out of town. It’s a place my dad goes to whenever he does business with people." 

"Why should I go out of town for breakfast?"

"Um...were out of eggs and stuff." Billy rolls his eyes at Steve's bullshit lie, but goes to the coat rack and gets his leather jacket. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrive in two hours and the restaurant they're at is called The Yolk. They go inside and female hostess greets them. "Hi welcome to the yolk, table for two?" Steve nods, "yes please." 

"Right this way, we have a table that we just finished cleaning.” They sit when they get there and the women hands them their menus.” A waiter will be right you with guys." They both nod and she goes back to her podium. Billy starts looking through the menu. "See anything you want?"

"This shit is expensive." Billy grumbles. "I'll just get a bowl of oatmeal." 

"Billy you don't have to get the cheapest thing on the menu, plus you haven't eaten anything for the day, so oatmeal won't be enough." 

"Fine then I'll get ometal and a waffle." Soon a waiter comes ready to take their order. "All right what will be?" He ask. "I'll have a stack of buttermilk pancakes and a glass of cranberry juice." After the guy writes it on his notepad Billy was about to tell him his order but Steve speaks quickly before he does. 

"He'll have the steak omelette, side of hash browns and toast, also a cup of coffee." The man writes it down while Billy glares at steve. The waiter notices, "trust me, I'm sure your alpha knows what's best for you." 

Billy wanted to throw his silverware at the guy for saying that. The waiter leaves and Steve rubs his neck nervously. "Sorry, I just couldn't let you just order just oatmeal." Billy huffs and mumbles "this better be a damn good breakfast." 

In 20 minuets, they're food comes out and everything is set in front of them. "This a lot of food for him, does your omega get moody when he doesn't eat too much?" Steve bites his lip and was about to tell the waiter no politely, but Billy cuts him off. 

"Listen pal, just mind your own god damn business and fuck off." The waiter glares a little bit but goes and mumbles how omegas are undisciplined now of days. 

"Fucking prick." Billy starts to eat, practically stuffing his stuffing in his mouth. "Why does everyone think that? I don't get moody when I don't eat." He cuts up some of his egg and puts it between to slices of toast.  

"Also if you ever order for me again, I'll kick your ass." But as he said it, it didn't really sound like a threat, the boy was too busy enjoying his food to sound threatening. 

Billy gets a little bit of cheese near his lip from the omelette and Steve reaches over, wiping it off with his thumb. The omega keeps eating only making a small grumble about Steve being too much of a damn mom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating Billy felt a little drowsy but content. They get into the car and while they’re driving, Billy ask "are we going home?" 

"Not yet." Steve drives until they get to a book store. He parks and they both get out. "I told you I don't need anymore books." But he still heads for the door anyway. Billy looks around and heads straight first for the sc-fi section and starts to look at different ones. 

Steve decides to let him be and go to the magazine section. 

Billy keeps looking and settles on a book called 'do androids dream of electric sheep?’ There was a lounging area with a few bean bag chairs. He goes over and sits to begin reading.

After reading the first page, he was already hooked.

 

Soon an hour passed and Billy was almost on the third chapter. As he was about to turn to the next page, Steve came up to him. "Picked out anything yet?"

Billy was about to say no, but he thought about about it a little bit. He really did want to finish the book and he saw some other ones that he really wanted. 

"I'm only getting a few." Steve nods. "That's fine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy actually got more then few, he actually got seven. It was going to be six, but then he saw ‘The picture of Dorian grey’ and he desperately wanted it. 

They were on their way back to Hawkins. "Hey while you were reading, I went out to a convince store." 

"You left the shop?"

"Yeah, you were so busy reading that you didn't notice. I got you some cigarettes, it's in the glove compartment." 

"That god." Billy mumbles. If it’s one thing that Billy doesn't mind steve buying for him, it's cigarettes. He takes them out of the glove compartment and immediately lights one up. He takes a long drag and exhales, feeling a little bit more relaxed.

"Open the window." Steve says and Billy does. They drive in silence for a while. "mind if I ask you something?" Billy says.

"Sure."

"Did you buy stuff for the wheeler girl?”

"Nancy? Sometimes, but she didn't really like it too much." He then chuckles. "In fact I remember when she nearly freaked out when I got her an expensive purse, she almost had me take it back."

"Almost?"

"I ended up giving it to my mom as a birthday present."

"Why didn't she stay with you?" Steve didn't really know how to answer that, sometime he still tries to decides if his relationship with Nancy was bullshit or not "Um...it just didn't work out that's all." 

"Sure, But did she really have to pick the creepy Byers kid." 

"Come on dude, he's not creepy. He's pretty nice." Billy snorts a little. "If you say so." 

"Hey what book were you reading?" Steve ask trying to change the subject. "Do androids dream of Electric sheep. It's what the movie blade runner was based on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there’s a lot differences between the movie. The book takes place in post apocalyptic San Francisco, there was a war that nearly left planet unhabitable and instead Replicants, they just call them androids." 

"Is it better then the movie?" Billy shrugs. "I'm not sure yet, haven't gotten that far." 

"Well let me know if you decide, had no idea there was a book. Hey I gotta stop at Macy's, you don't mind do you?" Billy shakes his head "what do you need from there?"

"A jacket."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were back at school Billy was wearing a brand new jacket. 

It was a black lakers jacket, the logo on the front. The lakers are his favorite basketball team. A lot people give him some complements on it, he also had a new book bag. 

He was walking with Steve to his locker, "I have five dollars, you wanna use it for lunch?" 

"Nah, they're only serving that gross lasagna today. So I'm skip it and go to library, then I'm going to art."

"Art?"

"Signed up for pottery, it's not basketball buts it something." Steve nods and pats Billy's shoulder. "Let me know if you change your mind." Then goes to his locker. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In the art room, they were going over the basics of pottery. Their first assignment was to make a simple bowl, but they couldn't us the wheel, at least not yet. 

Billy actually found doing this relaxing, he felt happier doing this. Soft music played, as he made clay coils to wrap around the base of his bowl.

The teacher was pleasant, relaxed and spoke softly. 

"20 minuets you guys, try to finish up and put them in the back so they can get in the kiln." She goes over to Billy and smiles. "I like your design Billy." Billy was craving on small designs on the coils. "Thanks, but to be honest, I'm probably just going to use it as a ashtray."

"That's fine, as long you get a use out of it, I also use some of mine as ashtrays." She winks at him and Billy smiles a little bit. 

Soon he finishes up and puts his bowl in the back, then cleans up. When he steps out the room, two members of the basketball team was walking in the hallway. 

They were a little surprised to see him. "Hey Hargrove, tough luck what happened, but I didn't think you be here. Planning on being some house omega who does art in their spare time?”

"No, but I do on planning on kicking your ass if you ask me that again." The other boy shrugs and they start to walk again. "Also it's good that some alpha is taking care of ya."

"Taking care of me, what are you talking about?"

"The new jacket, you have an alpha buying you stuff." They walk further away and Billy sighs, then starts walking to his next class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch steve was sitting with Nancy and Jonathan, eating their lunch. "So how's Billy?"  
She ask.

"He's fine, less angry then last week." 

"Oh that's good, is he helping out a little." 

"Um, yeah. Okay he was at first but I made him stop." She looked a little confused. "Why?"

"I wanted him to relax, plus he was stressing himself out. He nearly cried when he brunt dinner." Jonathan and Nancy eyes went a little wide with surprise. "Really?" Jon ask. "Yes. Now don't tell him I told you that or he'll kill me and probably hide my body."

"Hm, I guess he is an omega. They get a little sensitive on certain things, even if it is small." Steve rolls his eyes, "I'm pretty sure most of them don't, he's was just stressed. You would be too if you spent the whole afternoon cleaning."

"True, I noticed Billy was wearing a nice jacket, pretty new. Did you buy that for him?" Steve hesitated before saying "Yeah."

"Why." Jonathan ask. 

"He needs a new jacket. To keep him warm instead that denim one he has."

"Okay but did it have to be a lakers jacket?” Steve shrugs, "he likes the the lakers, like a lot of Californians do." 

"How much did that cost?" Nancy ask. 

"Um, 50 dollars." Jon almost chocked on his soda. "You spent 50 dollars on Billy Hargrove?" 

"He's seems happier with it, it's not that big of deal." Jonathan and Nancy looked at him as if he was a little crazy. "He's not constantly asking for this kind of stuff is he, like making you spend money?"

Steve scoffs. "No it was my choice, he didn't beg or ask, he's not some gold digger you guys." Nancy sighs. "Fine, But please don't over do it. Like you did with that purse."

"Oh come on that purse didn't cost that much."

"It was 60 dollars steve." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve tried not to over do it, but he did a little bit.

For the past weeks, Billy has been getting a lot new stuff, weather it be clothes or books. At the end of the month Billy had a little pottery wheel. 

Sometimes he got Billy small Jewelry like rings or an earring. 

Steve doesn't have to worry about money, now that he gets to work at his father's office and going there after school earns a lot of money, more money he can spend on himself or Billy. 

On the last day of February, Billy was working on some his pottery in his room, using his new wheel. He had plenty of newspaper laid out under it, so there wouldn't be a mess and he was wearing an apron. 

He was working on vase, one to give to Steve to at least say thank you for all the thing he's done. 

He was working on the top, but it got messed up when he tried to use his craving tool to Smooth the edges of the top. 

"Damn it." He growls. Billy was about to start over again, but his door opens. It was Steve and he was in his work clothes, just getting back from the office.

He goes over to Billy and kisses his head. "Hey." 

"Hey. How was work?"

"Okay. How was your day?" Billy looks at his vase sadly before saying "I was working on that, I wanted to give it to you. But I messed up." Steve looks at the vase with the top nearly cut off and smiles a little. "It's okay, you can still give it to me. It's just short that's all.”

"No, you don't give me shitty stuff, so I shouldn't give you shitty stuff." 

"It'd not shitty, none of your artwork is shitty, hell even the ash trays you made are beautiful. Come on have a little break." Billy nods and unplugs his wheel.

He takes off his apron and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. After he gets out, he goes over to steve. "You really like my art?” 

"Course I do. They're beautiful, like you." Billy blushes. "I'm not a damn chick." He mumbles. "I know, but you're still beautiful." Billy rolls his eyes. "You're a sap." Steve grins. "I know." He then gently kisses Billy on the lips. 

He pulls back and he sees Billy's eyes are little big, before he could say anything, Billy kisses him this time. They both deepen the kiss and Steve digs his tongue in billy's mouth. Billy whimpers a little from it. 

When they pull back Billy is panting. "Fuck, need you now." He could feel himself start to get a little wet. 

"You sure?"

"Yes." Billy kisses him passionately again and soon steve backs Billy up to the bed. Pushing him on it. They both start to take off their clothes quickly.

Once they were both naked, Billy gets on his belly, steve can see slick leaking out of him. Billy smells so good, his scent is driving him crazy. 

"Come on, come on." Billy whines. Steve rubs his back and kisses his shoulders. "So needy."

"Would you shut up and get on with it." Steve chuckles a bit and grabs Billy's ass and spreads the asscheeks open, watching the slick come out of his clenching asshole. 

Steve leans forward and starts licking it, making Billy gasp and whine. Steve savors the taste of Billy and digs in his tongue. Billy moans as the tongue gets deeper. Steve seals his lips around the rim and sucks it a little. 

Steve puts on finger on Billy’s hole and pulls on his rim, stretching it open. "F-Fuck." Billy curses. Steve licks around his finger. "Steve, please, I'm already wet, just fuck me." He growls. 

"All right baby, give me a minute." Steve puts a second finger in and stretches Billy's insides, making sure he's opened enough. 

He rubs his prostate and Billy whimpers from it. Steve finally takes his fingers out and gets up from the bed. 

"Where the hell are you going?" 

"Just getting lube." Steve goes out the room and he's gone for a minute. When he gets back with the bottle, he gets back on the bed. 

After opening it, he slicks up his hard cock. "Hurry up." The other boy groans. Steve goes a little faster, then puts his cock near Billy's hole. 

He starts to push in, hissing how tight Billy feels. When he's all the way in, he starts off slow. Billy starts to moan more. "Fuck, go faster, knot me." He pushes his ass back against the thrust. 

Steve gives a hungry growls and grabs Billy's hips. He starts to go faster, hitting Billy's prostate with each thrust. "Fuck, yes, faster alpha." He pants. Steve pulls out and slam back in and Billy's eyes roll back.

"Such a good omega, so sweet for me, gonna knot you, make swollen." He kisses Billy's neck and talks some more. "When I pull out, I'll treat you so good, then maybe knot you agai-“

"Less talking, more fucking." Steve grins and goes even faster, his knot getting bigger. Soon steve is grabbing Billy's cock and jerking him off, Billy whimpers as the thumb of Steve's hand is pressing down on the tip.

The omega let's out a short scream and he's coming in Steve's hand. Steve keeps thrusting and praising Billy for being such a good omega, then he comes, filling Billy up with his come.

They both pant and kiss, before coming down from their high. "That was amazing." Steve says breathlessly. 

"Hell yeah it was." Billy smirks. “God I feel so full."

"I didn't hurt you right?" Billy shakes his and sighs feeling content.  

It takes some time for Steve's knot to deflate, when it does he pulls out and watches Billy's puffy hole leak his come. He gives it soothing kisses and licks it gently. 

They both get under the covers and Steve pulls Billy close. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" Billy snuggles into him and shakes his head. "Just order take out, wanna stay in bed. With you." Steve kisses his head and runs his hands in Billy's curls.

"I love you." He keeps on giving little kisses to Billy, who giggles. "Me too. Tomorrow can we go to a art supply store? I need more clay."

"Sure, I'll also get you some new brushes and glosses." 

"I just need clay, you don't have to get me anything else."

"But I want to." Billy yawns and starts to fall a alseep, but not before he could he ask. "Why?"

"Because I love making you happy."

For almost the rest of the afternoon they lay in bed together, enjoying each other's warmth and Steve was thinking of more ways he can make his omega happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it, be sure to comment


End file.
